¿Crees en los sueños Una linda melodía para tus oí
by lamakoo
Summary: Un hermoso joven aparece de repente en mi vida, una noche de una resplandeciente luna llen  ...¿sera un ángel? ... no lo se ¿ Lo volveré a ver ?


Capitulo 1: " ¿ Un ángel caído del cielo ?

Me encuentro sola, en una hermosa noche estrellada y una magnifica luna llena resplandeciente que ilumina todo a su alrededor. La luna e mi única luz esta noche.

Camino por un césped poblado de flores aromáticas, voy avanzando con un hermoso vestido de seda celeste que asimila a una rosa, con cada vuelo, en él se encuentran pequeñas y delicadas incrustaciones de piedras brillantes; llevo por zapatos unas sandalias que combinan a la perfección con el vestido de gala. Tengo el cabello recogido en un fino moño, con rizos colgando en los costados.

No tengo frio, la noche es muy agradable para mi sorpresa.

Llegué y me encuentro en el jardín de esa hermosa casa. Todavía mientras lo hago me coloco el antifaz que llevaba todo este tiempo en mi mano, no dándome cuenta. Este era un sencillo pero bello antifaz bordado en hilos brillantes.

Terminé los escalones, miro a mi alrededor y veo la magnificencia de la casa adornada para la ocasión: "Fiesta de Máscaras". Traspaso el umbral de la puerta y observo el interior. Había bastante gente, todas vestidas para la ocasión, miro el entro de hall, y ya habían parejas bailando. Camino y me ubico en uno de los rincones.

Espero pacientemente a quien es la razón por a cual me encuentro allí. Por mientras me dejó invadir por la rítmica canción sonando de fondo.

Alguien me toca el hombro, para atraer mi atención, pero sé muy bien quien es, volteo y me encuentro a un joven maravillosamente vestido de negro, al igual que su alcanzo a contemplarlo detalladamente, cuando de un instante a otro me toma mi mano derecha, se arrodlla y la besa, en forma de saludo. Se levanta, y sin darme tiempo para anlizar la situación comienza a danzr llevándome consigo.

Bailamos sin parar varias horas, que transcurrieron para mi como si fuesen minutos.

De pronto suena el gran reloj de la estancia, indicando la medianoche. Era el momento de sacarse los antifaces. Nos detuvimos él comenzó a sacarse el antifaz poco a poco…

¡ Tamara! – gritó alguien Mientras yo me sentaba en la cama con un salto.

Otra vez es el mismo sueño – susurro para mi misma.

¡ Tamara! . Volvieron a gritar. Ra mi madre.

¡ Tamara! – dijo entrando esta vez a la habitación.

¡Mira la hora que es ! vas a llegar tarde al colegio.- dijo saliendo de la pieza.

Miro el reloj y me levanto inmediatamente Aún medio dormida me visto y entro al baño a toda prisa. Agradecí por vez primera, tener el pelo liso, ya que no costaba nada arreglarlo. Me fui otra vez a la habitación a recoger mi bolso y salí corriendo.

Me voy!- le grite a mi mamá.

Que te vaya bien, y regresa temprano, te toca ordenar tu dormitorio – respondió mi mamá con otro grito.

Que alivio era al saber que el colegio en el que estudiaba quedaba a pocas cuadras de mi casa. Amaba el poder caminar.

Llegué y cruce rápidamente recepción, mientras escuchaba el timbre de fondo. Subí las escaleras y entre en mi sala, abrí la puerta, y por segunda ves en el día agradecí algo: aún no había llegado el profesor. Entré y fui a mi puesto, el que compartía con mi mejor amiga Magdalena. Ella estaba durmiendo profundamente sobre su mesa.

Hay arroz de almuerzo – le digo al oído

SSiiiiii- dijo levantándose de un tremendo salto de su asiento.

Jajaja… - Mis compañeros y yo rompimos en carcajadas, mientras que Magdalena se sonrojaba

Ja-Ja- me dice, sacándome la lengua, volviéndose a sentar.

Lo bueno era que casi nunca se enojaba, tiene una paciencia inmensa. De lo contrario ya no me hablaría, con la cantidad de bromas que ya le he hecho.

Magda, necesito hablar contigo- comenté seriamente.

¿Qué pasó?- dijo preocupadamente

¿Trajiste tus cartas?- pregunte

Si pero...- no alcanzó a terminar la frase, debido a que en ese preciso instante: llega nuestro profesor.

Así, comenzó una nueva semana, con el profesor programando pruebas y tareas.

Miré a Magdalena y tenia esa cara de preocupación de nuevo. Por lo que le mandé una nota tranquilizándola.

Nosotras, somos amigas desde pequeñas, somos como dos verdaderas hermanas.

Ella tiene un sexto sentido infalible, nunca se equivoca. Una vez me contó de que esto lo había heredado de su abuelo; pero lo que no heredó de él fue el leer e interpretar las cartas del tarot; un pasatiempos que se lo toma muy seriamente.

En una ocasión tenia que tomar una decisión, pero estaba indecisa y no sabia que hacer, por lo que le dije a la Magda, y ella me reprendió diciendo que yo debía tomar mis propias decisiones y aprender de mis errores. Solo a veces me concedía una lectura de cartas, cuando analizaba la situación y pensaba que era vital saber que decían las cartas; o a veces cuando preguntaba cosas sin mucha importancia.

Pero ahora rogaba a los dioses que cediera en mi petición.

Por fin sonó el timbre para salir a recreo. Salimos y fuimos al patio, sentándonos en el pasto.

¿Qué pasa Tami ?- preguntó

Tuve de nuevo ese sueño

Mmmm…-dijo con una sonrisa

¿Me puedes leer las cartas?

Si, claro- dijo para mi sorpresa.

Sacó de su bolsillo el mazo, barajó las cartas y posterior a eso las corté en dos, Y ella me hizo sacar tres cartas.

Di la pregunta

¿Qué significado tiene mi sueño?- pregunté no muy segura de querer la respuesta.

Dio vuelta las cartas y se quedó un rato pensando.

¿ Y?- apresuré

Mmm.. dice que tu vida va a cambiar para mejor… dice que aparecerá una persona que será importante para ti… aunque las cartas dicen más específicamente un ángel- dijo confundida.

¿Un ángel? – dije incrédula

Puede que no sea un ángel en el mismo sentido de la palabra… puede que sea una persona pura y sensible, la que se aparezca en tu vida- dijo con seguridad.

¿Estas seg…?

¡Tamara!- escuche un grito a mi espalda, pero no quise mirar. Ya sabia de quien se trataba.

¡Tamara! Tenemos ensayo hoy- dijo fuertemente mi profesora de danza del colegio.

¡ Hoy! Tan de repente- Grité

Tenemos una competencia en dos meses, no podemos perder tiempo!

Mmm… mi mamá se enojara si no aviso- dije derrotada.

No te preocupes yo la llamo- dijo yéndose con una sonrisa.

Mmm…-dijo Magdalena mirándome fijamente

¿Qué?

¿Me haces una promesa?

Obvio

Hoy te sacaran jugo en los ensayos.. después de clases no vayas en locomoción a tú casa por muy cansada que estés ¿lo prometes?

¿ahh?...Bueno… Pero…

Mañana me lo agradecerás- exclamó con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro.

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilamente, me gustaba la idea de una competencia de danza, amaba bailar desde muy pequeña, pero tenia la sensación de que ese día nuestra profesora me explotaría al máximo. Y así fue. Cuando sonó el timbre de salida, casi todos se fueron a sus casas, mientras que un pequeño grupo de 18 alumnos nos quedamos ensayando por más de cuatro horas seguidas sin parar.

Cuando finalizaron las lecciones de danza, odia caminar pero no sin mucho esfuerzo, me dolían demasiado los músculos; y en más de una oportunidad pensé en irme en locomoción, pero finalmente desistí.

Ya estaba oscuro rumbo a mi casa, iba ya en la plaza a unas pocas cuadras antes de llegar a mi hogar. Cuando de repente escuché una suave melodía en violín, era increíble debido a su hermosura. Me dio curiosidad por saber quien tocaba esa pieza, que camine hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido, pero no podía encontrar a la persona. Cerré los ojos y empecé a danzar con cada nota, cada compás de la melodía. Nunca había escuchado nada semejante. Expresaba tristeza y soledad, pero aún así no le quitaba el encanto.

Me detuve en seco una vez la melodía finalizó, abrí los ojos y frente a mis se encontraba la criatura más bella, que había visto en mi vida. Él era un joven alto de cabello castaño, que me miraba fijamente con una mirada de sorpresa y encanto, sus ojos eran marrones, era bellísimo, en ellos se lograba ver una sinceridad verdadera.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos de esa manera, mirándonos el uno al otro, pero cundo por fin pude despegar la vista de esos bellos ojos, pude apreciarlo detalladamente. Su piel era fascinante tanto en su color como textura, se veía simplemente encantador bajo la luz de la luna.

Tenía unos labios y nariz perfecta, encajaban increíblemente en aquel rostro de ángel… ¿ángel?

Iba vestido totalmente de negro, si lo hubiera estado de blanco, me desmayo ahí mismo. De un momento a otro se arrodilla y besa delicadamente mi mano en forma de saludo. Se levanta, suelta mi mano, abre la boca para decir algo; pero inesperadamente un sonido llamó mi atención en la calle, un vehículo había frenado ruidosamente. Voltee para ver a un hombre adulto salir del auto, se queda mirando el lugar en me encontraba luego se vuelve a subir al auto, acelerando a toda marcha.

Me di la vuelta y dije:

Que extraño…-esperando una respuesta de mi acompañante.

Pero no había nadie ahí, estaba absolutamente sola, tan solo acompañada, por la siempre hermosa y resplandeciente luna llena.

Continuara…


End file.
